The Orb and the New Light Faerie
by Meredith of Ladywinter
Summary: The origin of Meridell's orb and Lord Darigan's childhood
1. Default Chapter

A faint glimmer of silvery moonlight illuminated the silhouette of DuskWinged_Darigan the blue Korbat, flying toward his Faerieland home. This magnificent creature was no ordinary Korbat, there seemed to be more of him in every aspect: more rapture in his smile, more depth in his golden-eyed gaze, more purpose in his flight. With his violet-tinged wings fanned out like a sail, DuskWinged_Darigan landed with ease on an isolated cloud, checking the potions secured in his claws.

His owner, Lilicah, was waiting for him at the door, hands clasped around a weathered copy of _Lost Spells of Neopia_. As a powerful Neopian mage, Kauvara's apprentice and ambassador to the faeries, Lilicah was always working on some spell or another. She had such a knack for doing the supernatural and was rumored to have faerie blood in her. And if her deep, silvery gaze and delicate build were any indication, the rumors were true.

"What are you making today? Something for Kauvara?" DuskWinged_Darigan asked as he and his owner hauled numerous potion ingredients into the Neohome.

Lilicah grinned at her pet's curiosity. "No, Dar. It's just something I'm working on- a sort of theory, a little dangerous. I might need your help. You don't mind, do you?" the mage paused, watching her Korbat shake his head in an eager, bemused manner. "I making an orb," she explained, "It's a spell I found in an old book, dealing with darkness' opposition to light and that sort of thing. You know, boring magical theory. It's supposed to bring prosperity to whatever land that possesses it. I thought it might be interesting."

Taking the last bundle with her, Lilicah sat down at her Kauvara's table and began opening all the parcels she and her Neopet had brought in. Dar watched, fascinated, as she combined a Light Faerie's Wand, Dark Faerie's Amulet, Golden Leaves, Soul Stone, sprinkling Starlight Potion and Kauvara's Potion over everything. She struck the compound with a Fire and Ice Blade, freezing liquid and melting solid until the whole thing was a cauldron of golden ooze. He watched as the mass solidified into a perfectly round orb. Lilicah pointed a Wand of Nova at the sphere, murmuring a mysterious incantation under her breath. Suddenly, a mass of mystical, beautifully cut runes imbedded themselves into the orb's surface.

Lilicah stroked her handiwork, cheeks flushed, eyes bright. "Wow, that took a lot out of me!" she murmured, flicking beads of sweat off her golden curls. Dar wasn't listening- he was busy staring at the wilted Bluesticks that adorned the nearby Glass Coffee Table. The stalks were lengthening, the dying petals becoming glossy and returning to their bright azure hue. His eyes widened in awe.

"Lilicah! The Bluesticks are healing themselves!"

The mage attempted a weak smile. "Then I guess the experiment is a success," she replied. "Goodness, I didn't know it would take so much out of me! Maybe I shouldn't have tried it." Lilicah sighed. "I'm going to take a nap, Dar. You go play Faerie Crossword or something." Dar watched as his beloved owner slumped onto the Kauvara sofa, barely able to drag the sheets over her body. For the first time in his life, he was worried.

* * *

Instead of doing Faerie Crossword, Dar stopped by Healing Springs to ask Marina the water faerie about healing spells. He knew that something was seriously wrong with Lilicah and hoped that whatever the kindly water faerie concocted would tend to the faerie part of her. _I hope it's not anything too serious_, he thought with foreboding, _Maybe it's just the beginning of a Neopox epidemic, or maybe she's just drained of her power. That's not so bad. She could still live a normal, happy life. So could I._

Dar found Marina in the herb garden by the glade, harvesting clusters of ripe violet berries. He let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, being in the presence of a faerie always made him feel better. Marina, with her probing eyes and shy smile, was the nicest

.

The water faerie glanced up, glossy flaxen curls tumbling in front of her lovely face. "Hello, Dar," she smiled benignly and greeted him in her soft, melodious voice, "How are you today?" The smiled faded when she noticed the solemn, anxious expression on Dar's usually exuberant face.

He opened his mouth, voice a thin croak. "Marina- I need help."

* * *

Dar knelt by the water's edge, nodding glumly as Marina handed him a cup of Strawberry Butter Tea. The water faerie had invited him to an afternoon tea, to discuss Lilicah's strange condition. He had already described to her everything he knew, but she was still trying to engage him in meaningless conversation. _Come on, Marina, please get to the point! _He pleaded silently as the faerie tried to interest him in the development of the faraway Happy Valley. _Don't try to be gentle! I need-_

Marina interrupted his thoughts with a quick, piercing glance. Dar sighed. Why did those cerulean eyes always make him feel ready to spill his deepest secrets? _Faerie magic_

Marina looked uneasy as she sipped her own tea, her hands rattling the delicate pink china. A few drops of the concoction dripped into the spring, creating ripples of amber and gold. The faerie brushed them away absently, focusing on her visitor's glum face.

A sigh escaped her lips, softening the unbearable silence that had veiled them both. "Dar, I know you want me to tell you exactly what's wrong with your mistress," she said rather cautiously, her eyes sorrowful. "Lilicah- always so daring! You are right- she shouldn't have tried that spell. Ancient magic is always so risky!" She closed her eyes, letting the crystalline waters wash over her silvery scales.

Dar's heart sank. "So it _is_ fatal?"

The faerie looked thoughtful. "Not necessarily. There is a way" she seemed to be having a hard time forcing the words out of her throat. "It's so risky, possibly even more dangerous than the condition itself. I'll have to ask Fyora." Dar opened his mouth to speak, but Marina interrupted him. "But you're right. If we leave her as she is, her life could be in great peril." She sunk beneath the waves once more, as if she didn't want to say what this solution was.

"Marina?" Dar ventured, "What are you talking about?"

The water faerie looked up, resigned. She sighed, forever banishing her uncertainty. "Lilicah must become a faerie."


	2. Chapter II

The faerie queen sat on her golden throne, all regal elegance and enchanting majesty. Despite his concern about Lilicah's condition, Dar couldn't help admiring her alluring beauty- she had to be the loveliest creature he had ever seen.

Fyora smiled serenely, her amethyst eyes sparkling like jewels, like stars. Her rosy lips parted in welcome as she stood to greet the visitors. Dar fixed his glance on her face, marveling at the old wisdom in her eyes contrasting with her young and comely features. Fyora's creamy rose-and-apricot skin, gilded by the faintest hint of summer sun, was absolutely free of wrinkles, though Dar knew she must be centuries old. Her long violet tresses cascaded down her purple-satin back as she curtsied, glittering like irises lit by starlight.

"Welcome, DuskWinged_Darigan," she greeted him, her voice as light and melodious as an angelic melody, but welding awesome power at the same time. "Marina has informed of your plight."

Dar found it hard to speak, almost blinded by her lavender radiance. "Y-yes, your majesty? Marina sent me here. It's about my-my owner." Dar swallowed, trying to stop himself from crying. It was funny how, in front of someone who might vanquish the problem, he was finally beginning to realize the consequences.

The faerie queen nodded gravely. "The Mage Lilicah. She has done a great deal of good for our people. We have not forgotten her and will certainly not ignore her in this time of peril."

Dar blushed, quite embarrassed of his unimpressive address. "Th-thank you. Marina said the only cure is if she's a faerie- I mean if she's transformed or converted?"

Fyora looked worried, perplexed. "Marina proposed initiation into our society?" she mused. "I certainly must think on this matter and consult with my advisors. It is only done in times of great danger." Seeing Dar's hopeful face grow bleak, she added hastily, "But we will certainly do _something_. You may take my word for it."

Lilicah looked weaker that night when Dar returned from the faerie castle. Her porcelain skin had faded to a deathly shade of bone-marrow white, tinged with the hideous gray of decay. Her formerly bright, intelligent eyes were dull and lifeless, and wrinkles seemed to appear on her young face. Dar's heart sank when he saw her. She was growing old, slipping away before his eyes.

Dar shut his eyes instinctively. He couldn't stand to stay there and watch his owner wilt. He turned toward the corridor, bound for his room, when the newly revitalized bluesticks caught his eyes. Dar clenched his fists, feeling an irrational, powerful fury coursing through his veins. Just yesterday, the bluesticks had been weak and dying. Just yesterday, Lilicah had been beautiful and strong. Dar bit his lip tentatively, feeling some strange knowledge click in his mind. His beloved mistress was giving up her life for a plant!

Dar closed his eyes, feeling his powerful wings glide on top of the table. He heard the horrid, musical clinking of shattering glass and the nasty cracking sound of broken life. When his eyes opened, the bluesticks lay on the ground, arranged almost magically among a bed of broken glass. The plant lay broken, dying, the stem completely severed in half. _I hate you,_ his mind yelled at the bluesticks, _I hate you,_ at the orb. _I- _Dar stopped himself when he saw Lilicah peering at him from the doorway. Even weakened as she was, her face still lit up in caring and concern. Dar felt the anger dying within him, replaced with a sense of shame and a bitter, freezing sorrow.

Without a warning, Dar's golden eyes overflowed with cascades of crystal tears, clouding his vision and his gaze. Instead of saving a life, he had taken a new one. Dar knelt on the floor and sobbed. His life was unraveling before his eyes.

Lilicah knelt down next to him and gathered him up in her arms. Dar was weeping openly now, the tears still running down his face, as his owner comforted him with hopeful affirmations. Slowly, the world seemed better in his eyes.

"Did you talk to the faerie queen today?" Lilicah asked gently.

"Yes," Dar sniffed. "She said she had to consult with her advisors' about a solution Marina thought of."

"What _is_ the solution?" Lilicah wanted to know, sounding, for the first time, worried about herself.

Dar frowned. The idea of becoming a faerie had always confused him. "She says you have to be a faerie. That doesn't make any sense. Aren't you already part faerie? What good what it do?"

Lilicah allowed herself a sigh. "I only have a drop of faerie magic in my blood. It allows me to commune with their society and gives me a certain advantage when dealing with the fantastical. However, only full faerie blood is able to combat magical diseases."

"Then why doesn't she just _do_ it?" Dar demanded. "Why consult with the advisors? Can't she just wave her wand and make it happen?"

Half-smiling, Lilicah's eyes regained a little of their glow. "Fyora is wise in doing this. Not only is it a difficult process involving much ceremony and legality, but it is not something that may be doled out as needed. Think about it, Dar. If I become a faerie, then every other Neopian would want to as well. They will talk about unfair advantages, because I work with the faeries. Fyora is trying to avoid that sort of pressure on her kingdom. Not only would it deplete funds- magically speaking, but if she is so busy conducting initiations, then someone like Jhudora could gain control of Faerieland. And if she refuses these requests, Neopia could very well revolt against the faeries."

Dar nodded. "I suppose I understand now. But I still hope she lets you do it."

Lilicah grinned, looking a little more like her old self. "We'll see. But no matter what happens, we'll make it through."

Owner and Neopet laughed for the first time in hours, seeing a ray of hope light up their desperate, dark night.


	3. Chapter III

Fyora rubbed her temple with slim fingers, trying to smooth the confusion from her thoughts. The well-being of her kingdom had ridden on her shoulders for centuries, but this- this was the first time that someone, a living being, a friend who had helped save her civilization on several occasions, personally needed her help. The faerie queen realized that her kingdom, too, was composed of life, but this- this was different. It was a firsthand issue. Fyora sighed. For the first time in almost three hundred years, she was confused.

The faerie queen looked up suddenly, aware that the advisors she summoned had arrived. She sighed- _this_ was her element- working with dignitaries. She prepared to call a mental roll as the faeries settled themselves in her blue velvet chairs (or pools, in the water faeries' cases.)

_Illusen, _the faerie queen thought, struggling to see over the faerie heads, _the uber-faeries, Taelia, umm, there's Jhuidah. Nereid and Marina, of course, the soup faerie and negg faerie. Iyana the prophetess, the battle faerie, and the tall one with the green highlights. _Fyora frowned. The advisors were all here, so this faerie was uninvited. _Who is that? Jhudora!_

The faerie queen struggled to keep her composure. How many times had that dark faerie collaborated with various villains to get her overthrown? A pity the faerie courts decided that any high-ranked faerie was free to attend private advisory sessions.

__

Private, Fyora fumed, _being the key term. How did Jhudora get to be high-ranked anyway?_ Fyora bit her tongue to keep from passing a comment that would have been labeled rude. If her subjects found out she had doubts, fears, and impulses just like any other living being, there would be no telling what could happen.

Illusen raised her hand, interrupting the queen's thoughts. "For what reason did you summon us, you majesty?" the earth faerie inquired, as ceremony deemed fit.

Fyora nodded, setting her lips in a thin, firm line. _Time to put on the powerful ruler' act again._ "I summoned you today to discuss the proposed initiation of the Mage Lilicah, as suggested by Lady Marina." The water faerie blushed. Having just been instated as an advisor, she was unused to the ceremony surrounding the role.

"Now," the faerie queen continued, "Lilicah is renowned for her work with our society, and I feel she deserves our aid because of it. We would have never survived the Happy Valley incident, among other things, if it were not for her services."

The advisors were instantly stirred into debate. "Oh dear," the uber-fire faerie murmured, blushing. "The Happy Valley incident was partially my fault. That does make a difference, I suppose. If it were not for Lilicah, my reputation would be in tatters. I move we help her."

"_Partially_ you fault?" Taelia fumed. "Who's inspired idea was it to melt a third of my property? In case you forgot, I am caretaker of Happy Valley, the Ice Caves, _and_ Terror Mountain. So yes, we should help her, as she restored my property."

"It was an accident," the uber-fire faerie sniffed.

Fyora sighed. "Faeries! This problem goes beyond real estate! If Lilicah is not transformed into one of us by the next month or so, her magic or perhaps even her life could be in peril!" Silence filled the room.

The uber-darkness faerie sighed. "I'm not trying to play the villain here, _but_" she looked around nervously at her companions, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Fyora held up her hand to stop the rest of the faeries from pouncing on this particular advisor. "Let her finish."

With a grateful nod, the uber-faerie continued rather reluctantly. "If the Mage Lilicah is initiated, every other non-magical resident of Faerieland or even Neopia Central would want to be as well. What happens if we refuse? Revolt. A nasty war and Faerieland tumbles down in shambles." She paused to glance at the battle faerie. "With all due respect, your armies are no match for the millions who inhabit Neopia. It simply because of numbers. They can defeat even faerie magic, you know."

"And if we accept?" Jhudora wanted to know, violet eyes strangely thoughtful. Fyora suppressed a shudder. Whatever she was thinking off could not be good.

The uber-darkness faerie arched her eyebrows questioningly. "We can't," she replied simply. "You know we can't. There's not enough magic to do it, and, with her majesty busy with initiations, someone could take over the realm."

"Yes, someone could," Jhudora's voice was oily, a sly smile twitching at her poison-green lips. Fyora gulped. This was definitely not good.

Nereid's aquamarine fins flashed in the light, as if expressing her indignation. "It's not certain that will happen," she exclaimed irritably, "and you can't put a price on a life. This is _Lilicah_, for Chet Flash's sake. You know how much she helped us. And I'd hate to disappoint that Korbat of hers. You know how close they are."

Jhuidah shooked her head, brown eyes sad. "You know I would be the last one to say this, Nereid, but it's too much to risk. One life for a kingdom. It wouldn't be fair."

Jhudora surprised everyone with a chortle. "Have a heart, Jhuidy!" she chuckled. "Come one, we can do this!" Fyora's suspicions had definitely been aroused. Jhudora would usually be the last one to accept this notion of Marina's. The faerie queen suppressed a sigh. _No doubt uber-darkness's words of conquering Faerieland have gone to her head._

Illusen, apparently, agreed. "Why are you accepting this, Jhudora?" she inquired. "It's common knowledge that you are not quite fond of Lilicah. Planning to usurp the throne, are we?" 

It was a joke, but Jhudora blushed. "No"

The uber-earth faerie clapped her hands, business-like. "Enough foolishness. I propose we conduct the initiation in secret, so the rest of Neopia remains in the dark. It will be difficult, but you will manage. All in favor, raise you hand."

All hands were raised, some enthusiastically, some 

reluctantly. Fyora sighed, whether from relief or apprehension, she could not tell. Lilicah's future was now in their hands.


	4. Chapter IV

Celeste the air faerie soared through the tranquil cerulean skies, a lavender-scented scroll nestled in the folds of her periwinkle satin dress. She had been chosen from the ranks of the faerie messengers to deliver a note to DuskWinged_Darigan the Korbat.

Celeste sighed, fingers wrapped gently around the message as she flew. She had never asked questions before, never complained about an assignment or opened a letter. That- she knew- was the reason she had been given this assignment in the first place. But still, there had been a certain urgency in her majesty's eyes that would have made the most unquestioning of creatures curious.

"Too late," the air faerie murmured regretfully, "I'm already here." The residence was fairly impressive- a two-story home of cloud and silver. Celeste knew that a mage who often dealt with fairy affairs lived here. Perhaps that was what all the secrecy was about.

As she zoomed closer, Celeste noticed a small face peeking at her from a window, golden eyes wide. The faerie slipped the scroll into his hands. "Message for DuskWinged_Darigan from her royal majesty Fyora of Faerieland," she announced. The Korbat nodded and Celeste was on her way home, the curiosity still etched in her mind.

As soon as the letter landed in his hands, Dar dashed for the living room to show Lilicah, but then he stopped himself. _It must be about the initiation,_ Dar thought, _and there is no point in disappointing her if the faeries decided against it._ He untied the violet silk ribbon that held the scroll together and unrolled the parchment apprehensively, as if preparing to face a powerful foe. The faeries were his last hope- without them

Dar forced himself to glance at the letter, penned in a lovely, elegant script with a Pencil of the Light Faerie. The Korbat took a deep breath and began to read.

__

To DuskWinged_Darigan, Korbat of Faerieland and his mistress, the Mage Lilicah:

The initiation of the mage into our society (as proposed by Lady Marina of the Healing Springs), has been reviewed by the Faerie Council. After much debate and discussion, you have been granted approval for this most drastic measure. The ceremony will be held in secret on a small , hidden cloud near the Wheel of Excitement, known by the faeries as the elusive Nimbus of Secrecy. Please come to the aforementioned location for the initiation two days from the arrival of this message. Any and all supplies and magical equipment will be provided for you.

Do not bring any guests other than the Korbat. No one is to know, no even your mentor, the Neopian mage Kauvara. It is not a matter of trust or lack thereof- we simply do not want to take any unnecessary risks. Please understand that this matter must be kept a secret. Havoc will most definitely occur if it is not.

Keep in mind that you are the first outsider to be given this honor in centuries. We appreciate you services to our people in the past. Please know that we would never desert you in a time of peril.

Signed,

Her royal majesty, Fyora I, Queen of Faerieland, mistress of Faerie City, Empress of the Nimbus of Secrecy and all of her advisors

Dar gasped, feeling tears of joy and relief cascading down his cheeks. The faeries would help. Everything would be okay.

"Lilicah!" he exclaimed, waving the message like a banner in one hand as he flew toward her. Dar halted, nearly colliding into a Zen desk. "Fyora sent a letter! She'll let you do the initiation! The day after tomorrow, on the Nimbus of Secrecy. That's next to the Wheel of Excitement" Dar paused, panting for breath.

Lilicah grinned, a little of the color returned to her cheeks. "Slow down, Dar. It's two days from now, correct?" The Korbat nodded. "All right. Where is it? The Nimbus of Secrecy? I've never heard of that. Hence the name, I suppose." Dar smiled at his mistress. Lilicah had not attempted a joke since the whole business with the orb began.

_The orb!_ "Lilicah?" Dar asked, "What will happen to the orb you created after this whole thing is over?"

The mage frowned, forehead furrowing in thought. "I'm not sure. I suppose Fyora or one of the uber-faeries will take charge of it. They may let us keep it, however."

"Lilicah?" the Korbat ventured again. His mistress nodded, seeing the worried expression on his face. "I-I'd rather let the faeries take it. I-I don't like the orb."

Lilicah nodded. "I understand. In a way, the orb caused all of this." She sighed wearily. "Oh, Dar, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done something like this without investigating the consequences. I didn't think" Her voiced trailed off. "I'll tell you what, though. I _will_ give the orb to Fyora, after the initiation. She can use it to help her kingdom. She will make better use of it, let it serve its purpose. I'll present it to her as a gift, for all she has done for us." Dar nodded, reassured.

Lilicah's gaze drifted out of the window, into the faerie city and onto the clouds anchored like sailboats at its shore. She pointed at a golden-hued cloud that strayed a little east of the Wheel of Excitement. It had never been there before

"Is that the Nimbus of Secrecy?" she asked. "I've never noticed it until now. I could have sworn it wasn't there."

Dar shrugged. "I suppose. _I've _never seen it either." 

Lilicah looked thoughtful. "How clever of the faeries. It must be one of the disguising charms created by Psellia the air faerie. She is a master in things like that." She laughed, a rather ironic sound to Dar. "But here I am confusing you with magical theory again." The mage patted her Korbat affectionately.

Dar frowned. Even in the presence of this shining light, this beacon of hope, something still bothered him. "Are you worried about it, Lilicah?" he asked. "The initiation? What if something goes wrong?"

A shadow passed over Lilicah's thoughtful silver eyes, but it disappeared quickly. "Yes. A little, I suppose, Dar. But I trust the faeries. If anything goes wrong, they will find some way to fix it."

Dar smiled. Hearing it from Lilicah would surely make it true. "Everything will be okay now!"

Lilicah returned the smile. "Everything will be okay"


	5. Chapter V

Dar peered out of a polished window, nestled into the burgundy leather seat of the Faerieland Uni Express. The rhythmic bumping of the train knocked him into the glass, startling a yelp out of him.

"What's the matter?" Lilicah inquired gently, peering over her shoulder at her Neopet.

"Nothing." Dar was content, with the ceremony approaching and Lilicah appearing to regain her health, her alertness. Though her skin was stretched tight over her sharp cheekbones and gaunt frame, the silver eyes were intelligent and watchful, taking in everything and shining down on him with their own light.

Lilicah nodded. "I suppose we should get off at the Wheel of Excitement and ask the light faerie attendant for transport to the Nimbus," she decided. "We'll show her the Fyora's message- surely she is aware of it already."

"Okay," Dar agreed amiably. "It sounds good to me."

"Now approaching the Wheel of Excitement," a voice announced over the intercom. "All passengers stopping there should wait until the train as at a complete stop before disembarking." With a ear-splitting whistle and a subtler hiss, the vehicle ground to a halt. Passengers clambered onto the tiny cloud, Dar and Lilicah among them.

The light faerie attendant was admitting tourists to the wheel, looking harassed. "Excuse me?" Lilicah called to her. "Could you provide us transport to the Nimbus of Secrecy?" she asked in quieter tones.

"Lilicah?" the faerie asked. The mage nodded. "Very well. Go with Chanandra," she replied, beckoning to an earth faerie.

Chanandra sighed, looking none too pleased with the task. "The Korbat will fly," she announced brusquely. "I will take you with my wings." Without a further explanation, the faerie grabbed Lilicah by the shoulders and kicked off the cloud roughly. Lilicah gasped in awe- the two of them were _flying_, Dar at their heels. The Nimbus loomed before them, enshrouded in a golden aura of mystery.

The earth faerie flew off as soon as she saw her passengers had landed safely. Dar observed the cloud, empty but for him and his mistress. It was, he noticed, golden in color, with amber and bronze sparkles that gleamed like the sun, rather than lilac-tinged and cool like the other clouds.

"No one is here yet," he remarked. No sooner had the words left his mouth when faeries, dozens of them, some carried by their own wings and others astride faerie Unis and Peophins, come flying toward the Nimbus, halting at its shores. Dar squinted at the airborne crowd, spotting Illusen, Jhuidah, Taelia, Marina, and of course the faerie queen.

Fyora dismounted her Uni steed gracefully, stepping onto the cloud. "My fellow faeries," she announced in a regal commanding voice, "we are gathered here today to welcome the Mage Lilicah into our society. This is a great honor, granted only to those pure of heart and noble of purpose."

"Yes, my queen," the faeries intoned, melodious and husky, deep and delicate, resonant and quiet voices blending together to form a single, spine-chilling sound.

"The initiate should sit in the center of the cloud," the queen continued, as ceremony deemed fit. Lilicah obeyed, unable to hide an apprehensive shudder.

"Do not worry," Fyora responded in a kinder tone, though she was still quoting the ancient faerie texts. "The ceremony is not dangerous and not to be feared. Now, assemble!" she commanded.

The faeries began glowing, not in the rainbow-hued, jewel-toned shimmers of their own elements but a universal, sunlit luminescence. The light surrounded the cloud, bathing Dar, Lilicah, and Fyora in a pure, golden glow. Still alight, they spread out around the Nimbus, ringing it in their radiance.

Fyora joined them, surrounded in lavender brilliance. "Proceed."

Dar squinted at them, blinded by the light that was somehow beautiful and haunting at the same time. The faeries began chanting in an unknown tongue, their wings fluttering and their light-cloaked forms swaying in an eerie dance. "Allia," they chorused, "Chantal du bien, fae. Anayara. Dreya."

Lilicah began to glow as well, her frail form shimmering in an almost unbearable brilliance. The faeries continued, "Dansa tell mortsche. Ganshemah, tel danc aeris. Mesce." Wings began sprouting from Lilicah's shoulders, iridescent golden ones that swayed in the breeze. Her blonde locks were becoming glossy again, the wrinkles smoothing out of her skin. Her face began to lose its ashiness and a healthy rosiness appeared on her cheeks. Dar couldn't see her eyes- they were closed. The faeries just kept on chanting.

"Daneskara, namishel. Huh!" The chanting stopped suddenly as each of the faeries paused for breath at the exact same instant. Fyora blanched, a sure sign of something gone wrong.

_What?_ Dar wanted to ask, _what's wrong?_ But somehow his voice would not obey. Fyora, however, sensed his anxiety.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, not at all the confident ruler he had talked to in the palace. "Our magic is gone, suddenly, but she's not one of us yet. That means it- it can't be done."

"What?" Dar exploded, finding his voice.

Marina approached them on a faerie Peophin. "The orb took up too much of her power," she explained gently, "so we didn't have enough to replace it. We could have, had she been an average person. I'm sorry." Marina had went on to explain that this ceremony, though it would give her faerie power, was never ment to give her faerie immortality and elemental control. It was more of a healing measure than a transformational one. She was never ment to be a true faerie.

"We didn't tell you," Marina explained gently, "because we felt you would protest."

_But what does it all mean?_ Dar thought.

Suddenly, Lilicah rose slowly, her eyes opening wide. "I'm sorry," she whispered before sinking to the ground again. "Goodbye." Her silver eyes closed, and Dar had a feeling they would not open again.

Fyora touched the Korbat's shoulder gently. "She hasn't died," she told him, voice a haunting mixture of rapture and sorrow. "Not truly. She will be reborn, as a light faerie, a true faerie, immortal. The highest honor." Tears flowed from her violet eyes, tears of both joy and grief.

Dar nodded. A strange kind of ecstasy was swirling inside him. Lilicah would be reborn as an individual of almost limitless power, power enough to do far more good than she could have done otherwise. It was her dream to help others, and she could do that far better as a light faerie. _It's a gift, really,_ Dar thought, _She will be able to live two lives, help others, be a true faerie, as Fyora said. _ But she would not remember him.

Dar felt the joy inside him, but it could not completely submerge the sorrow.


	6. Chapter VI

Dar forced himself to look the faerie queen in the eyes, eyes that were still shining with tears even as she smiled. The faeries around them were no longer glowing; some were dismounting their winged steeds and stepping on to the Nimbus. Their shallow breathes and melancholy sighs shook the air around them- the shock was still fresh on their faces, although some were weeping quietly or smiling gently.

"Where will I go now?" Dar asked, looking around at the wide-eyed faces around him. "What will become of me?"

Fyora sighed, and Dar realized for the first time that she was an imperfect being, one with doubts and emotions just like him. "You are no longer an infant," she replied, evading the question. "You are an adult Korbat now. Lilicah will reborn in a few days time, and you must understand that she cannot return to care for you."

Dar nodded. It had made since, but he had hoped

Fyora interrupted his thoughts with another sigh. "She has her duties as one of us now. She will have to serve Faerieland and the citizens of Neopia."

"How?" Dar croaked, "how will she be reborn?"

"That is a secret guarded by our kind for centuries, one which no Neopet will ever discover," Fyora replied, voice betraying a hint of gloominess. "But she will reenter the world as one of us, with no memory of her other life."

"But where will I go?" Dar demanded again.

Illusen the earth faerie stepped forward, looking somewhat awkward. "There is a kingdom near the place I will someday live, a kingdom without a ruler," she explained gravely. "And it is one of the duties of the faeries to assign monarchs to places where no royal is there to rule."

Dar blinked, trying to hide his surprise. It felt as if the cloud was spinning before him, threatening to hurls him off into the serene blue sky Responsibility like that. He wasn't ready

"Do you mean?" Dar ventured lamely, numb with confusion.

Fyora nodded. "It is our wish for you to assume the throne of this kingdom," she announced, the regal, commanding quality returning to her voice. She had spoken loudly enough for the entire assembly to hear.

Dar gulped, not knowing how to answer.

The faerie queen's voice softened as she spotted the bewilderment etched in his face. "It is your decision," she said softly, "and you may refuse if that is your wish. But if you accept," she added, "you may take Lilicah's orb with you to assist you in your duties."

Dar glanced around at the sea of faces around him, feeling less ready than ever to make such a decision. _Lilicah will be a faerie,_ he thought, _and Fyora is right, I'm not an infant any more. I don't want to be sent to the pound. And they wouldn't offer this to me if I wasn't ready, would they?_

Before he could stop himself or think any further, Dar announced, "I accept!"

Fyora smiled at him as he asked, "But why? Why did you choose me for this?"

"Because you are bold of heart and noble of character," she smiled as Dar shook his head in puzzlement. "You have shown courage equal to the faeries, to any ruler, during this ordeal." She paused to look around at the faeries surrounding them, many of whom were nodding their agreement. "But, keep in mind, DuskWinged_Darigan, that I chose you not only because of who you are, but who you will come to be."

"I'll do my best," the Korbat replied solemnly. "When will I see this kingdom?"

"Soon."

* * *

Illusen accompanied Dar to the kingdom a week later, the Korbat clutching the orb in one hand. Twisting rivers, snowcapped mountainsides, and velvety plains stretched out below them as they soared through the cloudless sky.

The earth faerie halted over a small island where a beautiful citadel hovered over the ground, casting elegant, eerie black shadows over the blooming Sponderolas.

"This is it," Illusen whispered, leaf-like wings fluttering delicately as she landed. Dar followed suit, landing on the freshly-dug earth in front of the floating citadel.

"What's this kingdom called?" Dar asked curiously. It was the only detail the faeries had left out.

"Now is the dawning of a new era, for you are its new monarch," Illusen quoted from the ceremonial texts in a monotone. "With the new age comes a new age. You must name it as you wish."

Dar sighed inwardly. _More responsibility. I'm not sure I'm ready for this._ "Umm, is it alright if I name it Darigan, after myself?" he stammered, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "It's not self-promotion, I just can't think of anything else at the moment."

Illusen smiled. "So be it. Enter the citadel and talk to the faerie in the throne room. I will leave you now." The earth faerie flew away, fluttering wing carrying her back to Faerieland.

Dar's wings brought him a few inches off the ground to meet the looming citadel. With one hand he twisted open the ornamental bronze doorknob while the other one was still clenching the orb. A golden room met him on the other side of the carved wooden door, where a light faerie stood near a red velvet throne.

Dar gasped. _Light faerie. Golden hair, golden wings. Eyes amber, not silver, but still the same. Same face, same soul_

"L-lilicah?" the Korbat whispered. His mistress- former mistress- stood before him with her new faerie wings, clothed in golden silk. Her body gave off the power and light of the faeries, but she was unchanged, except for her now-amber eyes.

Lilicah beamed, and Dar remembered that she would not recognize him. "Yes. How did you know my name, Lord Darigan?"

_Lord Darigan._ Dar's heart sank, remembering the change that was about to unfold. "The faeries told me. You look familiar."

The light faerie nodded. "Yes, I'm the faerie on the trading card. I'm just here to make sure your journey was safe. I will be leaving now."

Lilicah drew back the burgundy drapes that hung majestically in front of the immense windows, drenching the elegant room in golden sunlight. She opened the windows with a creak and flew out, disappearing in the sunlit sky.

As Dar stood their, watching the golden beams dance across the room, Illusen's words came to mind again. _Now is the dawning of a new era,_ he thought, _and I'm going to be okay._

He set the orb gently in a glass case near the window, watching the gleaming surface catch the light. Pteris were singing outside as beautiful flowers wove rainbows across the fragrant grass. The sky was bright and cloudless, a lone golden figure visible between the rays of the sun.

_I'm going to be okay._


End file.
